Unique Names and terms from the Dune Role Playing Game
Characters *Aeneus Miracola - Swordmaster in service of House Varota *Analdo Varota - young son and heir of Angostin Varota *Lord Anton head of a not-named House Minor *Atreus - mythical ancestor of House Atreides *Earl Angustin Varota - head of House Varota and Siridar of Chusuk *Marquise Catriona Tseida - regent ruler of House Tseida *Christhaad von Silgaimar - son and designated heir of Wolfram von Wallach *Corina Varota - daughter of Angustin Varota *Corrin-Ashcraft - Sardaukar Burseg and Siridar of Salusa Secundus *Delbreth Umbrico - Swordmaster-Mentat of House Moritani *Master Desmond Karos - Archivist of the Academy of Arts on Chusuk *Dorian Mu -Mentat-Suk of House Tseida *Dubrahm - husband of corina Varota *Emmanuel Butler - a former technocrat who preached against humanity's enslavement to machine culture and was executed after a show-trial in the prelude to Butlerian Jihad *Count Ferdinand Moritani - the demented ruler of House Moritani *Forneus I - Imperator of the Old Empire who persecuted the Navachristians *Francesco Varota - imperial court musician and spy.Founder and first Baronet of House Varota. *Lady Gersha - Bene Gesserit Concubine of Wolfram von Wallach and mother of Na-Baron Christhaad von Silgaimar. *Haldran - *Hamza - soldier of an unnamed House Minor.Killed in a Harkonnen raid. *Hiro Okusa - Swordmaster of House Tseida *Ilema Tseida - Bene Gesserit and advisor to Catriona Tseida *Innis D’murjzin - Lord of a House Minor from Chusuk *Iorgu Tseida - nephew and designated heir of Catriona Tseida *Lechter Aedile - Suk Doctor and house medician of Wolfram von Wallach *Lady Luchessa - wife of Angustin Varota *Compt Lorenzo Adici - Head of a house minor on Chusuk *Malik Richmond - Mentat-Advisor of House Moritani *Maximillian Banarc - former Sardaukar General and first Baron of House Wallach *Memphis Dion - Suk doctor and house medic of house Varota *Moebius Ahearn - Sunnivas professor and ethics-advisor of House Tseida *Murad - soldier of an unnamed House Minor.Killed in a Harkonnen raid. *Olifer Mangrove - Mentat of House Wallach *Paimon - *Philippe Varota - former Earl of House Varota.Political Genius, Spy and author of "the Varotan Manifesto" *Pradisek - vizier-advisor of Ferdinand Moritani *Lady Redolyn Moritani - wife of Ferdinand and mother of Tycho Moritani.Bene Gesserit Trainee. *Rugi Pallos - successful “antiquities dealer” and rumoured art smuggler on Chusuk *Sator Pell - chief of Security of House Adici *Sevrenty Tomash - Master of Assassins of House Varota *Sofia Mori- Bene Gesserit adept and member of the Mori, a minor House of Grumman *Tycho di Moritani - son of Count Ferdinand , designated na-Count and acting regent of House Moritani *Verdun Dei -Assassin and Student of the Bhotani Arts.Trainer and instructor of the Moritani Assassins *Wallach - explorer during the times of the Old Empire.Discoverer of the Laoujian System *Baron Wolfram von Wallach -former Sardaukar and Head of House Wallach Places *Banarc City - capital of Wallach VII *Burseg Bay - bay on Wallach VII close to Wallach citadel at Banarc *Holy City of Coramshar - city on Chusuk. Home to the second greatest Cathedral of the Imperium *Corrinth City - capital of Kaitain. *Imperial Academy of Music - school and institute on chusuk *Irbassa - free city on Grumman.home to the Laurentii, a House Minor *Korvak - Industrial City on Giedi Prime *Landsraad hall - seat io the Landsraad in Corrinth *Laoujian system - solar system.Home to the 17 planets of the Wallach group. *Marasuet city - original capital of Wallach VII *Monastery of Dur - secret training ground of the Moritani Assassins on Grumman *Neitzevine - home planet of Emmanuel Butler *Ravanna - free city on Grumman *Ruins of Lor - remnants of an old pre-Navachristianity civilization on Chusuks great central archipelago *Sardaukar War College - School and institute on Kaitain *Snow Springs - luxurious spa on Chusuks subarctic region *Spaceport of Mondriagne - spaceport and city on Chusuk *Syrakyus - *Tonnerburg - old city on Wallach VII.once home zo the Great House of the same name *Varotan Arts Instituten- school, institute and museum on Chusuk *Wallach VII - seventh planet of Laoujian.Seat of House Wallach Groups and Organisations *Adici - House Minor of the Varota on Chusuk *Aingeru - House Minor of the Corrinos *Brugge - House Minor of the Wallachs on Wallach VII *Demios - House Minor of the Atreides on Caladan *Deseo - House Minor of the Varota on Chusuk *D’murjzin - House Minor of the W0Varota on Chusuk *Evangelos - House Minor of the Corrinos *Carnethian - House Major which ruled Kaitain prior to the Battle of Corrin *House D’artanna - Great House once in conflict with House Moritani *House Mandervold - once the House Major of Chusuk, later taken over by House Varota and reduced to House Minor *House O’Garee - House Major and rulers of Hagal *House of the Phoenix - nickname of House Tseida *House Sarda - Great House of the old Empire.Ancestors of House Corrino *House Tonnerburg - former Great House of Wallach VII *House Tseida - Great House and Maquises of Sikun. *House Varota -descendants of Varota and great House of Chusuk *House Vidal - Great Housevsnd Rulers of Ecaz *House Wallach - great House and rulers of Wallach VII *House Wayku - renegade former House Major living onboard of the great Guild Starships. *Ikeni - House Minor of the Tseidas on Sikun *Ithakos - *Ivilonette - House Minor of the Harkonnens *Kazimierz - House Minor of the Moritani on Grumman *Laurentii -House Minor of the Moritani on Grumman *Levrache- House Minor of the Varotas on Chusuk *Magistrate - imperial rank of the controller of a city district *Mentat-Suk - conditioning-training variant combining Mentat with Suk dictor *Mori - House Minor of the Moritani on Grumman *Nambure - House Minor of the Varotas on Chusuk *New Imperium - the Corrino Empire *Ottovaar -House Minor of the Wallachs on Wallach VII *Parthenope - House Minor of the Atreides on Caladan *Prinzporio- House Minor of the Moritani on Grumman *Roinesprit- House Minor of the Wallachs onWallach VII *Ruymandiaz - House Minor of the Harkonnens *Schiavonna - House Minor of the Corrinos *scholar-soldiers of Wallach - military and scientific tradition home and formed on Wallach VII *Spiridon -House Minor of the Atreides on Caladan *Sunnivas - House minor of the Tseidas on Sikun *Technocrats - the old human representatives of the Machine Culture *Truscantos - House Minor of the Harkonnens *Tseida diplomats - School of Imperial Jurists deployed by House Tseida *Water Seller’s Guild - powerful trade union on Arrakis *Wyrkirub-House Minor of the Tseidas on Sikun Technology *Battle-dress - type of medium armor worn by House Troopers *Black Mamba - a classic poison used by House Assassins *Carrier - class of groundcar, 6-26 m in length and able to transport 12-40 passengers *ComNet radio control - planetary communication or communication between formerly self-guiding devices *ComNet Transceiver - devices able to enter the ComNet *ComNet transmitter - devices sending out signals into the ComNet *Cruiser- a military starship too large to land on a planet *dew collectors- moisture containing device *Fanmetal - a type of extremely light, strong, and flexible crystalline aluminum *Great House Cargo Ship - a spaceship class *Great House heavy cruiser-a spaceship class *Great House transport ship-a spaceship class *Guild Shuttle-a spaceship class *Heavy armored GC - a Groundcar class *heavy cruiser - a spaceship class, Monitors and Crushers are heavy Cruisers *large military thopter- an Ornithopter class of 20+ m length for 30+ passengers *large Ornithopter- an Ornithopter class of 8-15 m length for 10-25 passengers *light armored GC - a Groundcar class *medium military thopter - an Ornithopter class of 6-20 m length for 12-25 passengers *Medium Ornithopter - an Ornithopter class of 5-10 m length for 3-10 passengers *Medkits - a medical kit including suk-surgical kits *metaglass - an extremely light and strong, glass-like crystalline-polymeric structure *mid armored GC - a Groundcar class *minimic recorder - a device used to record audiovisual information on shigawire coil. *Needlegun - a light Projectile weapon shooting small needles *Oil-lens binoculars - far-ranging binoculars based on electrostatically charged oil-lenses. *orbital station - a fixed or anchored space station in opposition to a free moving ship *Palm lock - a servok lock-mechanism keyed to an individual handprint. *Passenger - a Groundcar class of 2-3 m length for 1-4 Passengers *Pharmaceuticals - Drugs, including recreational and mind altering, and poisons *planetary defense space station - orbital or ground military defensescagainst spaceships *plasfiber - a hard and light material used for armour *plasfiber coat - a light kind of body-armour *plasfiber jumpsuit - a light protective one-piece body armour *Plasmail arming coat - a mailcoat of microscopic plasfibre-rings used to protect against blades and needles *plasmesh uniform - a medium light armoured house uniform covering amost the entire body in a light mesh of microscopic plasfibre- web *powered armor - heavy body armour with cooling system, air supply, gasmask,ComGear and sometimes internal suspensors *Pru-doors - doors protected by holtzmann-shields *Saarvek - the Harkonnen planetary secret-police *Servok - sophisticated automations that use clock-set timing, hydraulics, radio, and other sensors. *Shield dissembler - energy disrupting sabotage devices used to shut down shield generators *shigawire garrotte - one or two handed garottes of Shigawire used to strangle the opponent (and cut through his flesh and bones) *Shigawire Imprinters - recording devices able to store audiovisual 3D information on shiga reel *Shigawire Reels - storage devices made of microscopically thin shigawire spools.used for Imprinters, solido projectors, Filmbooks, minimic recorders etc. *small cart - the smallest class of Groundcar *small military thopter - an Ornithopter class of 4- 8 m length for 2-6 passengers *small Ornithopter- an Ornithopter class of 3- 6 m length for 1-5 passengers *solido recorder -a small device which projects translucent 3D images *sonar probe -a device sending out sonic waves to detect and store informations on forms, objects and movements *Speeder- the fastest Groundcar class.of 2 m length for 1 passenger *suspensor-lift - an elevator-capsule technique based on holtzmann Suspensors *Throwing knives - blades designed for throwing *Transport - a Groundcar class of 3-5 m length for 3-10 passengers *suspensor torchb- suspensor based elevating gas-torches *water sculpture - a tevhnique and art-style invented on Chusuk Terminology *Absentia - a position or title which is held by a person who does not actually perform the fuction by himself but in absence through a delegate or proxy is a title in absentia *Administrator - an imperial or house beaurocrat of rank between confidante and custodian (equal to the military rank of colonel) *Advisor - a personally trusted councillor, often a trained Mentat. *Advocate - an imperial jurist or legal scholar *Aide- the lowest rank of an imperial or house beaurocrat or civil servant equal to the military rank of a corporal *Analysis - mathematical analysis or the first two steps in Mentat-projection:Approximation Analysis and Factual Analysis *Approximation - the first level of Mentat-projection *Arena Fighter - nobles or commoners fighting in the Corrida, gladiator fights or other Arena fighting events *Articles of Kanly - the laws under which the fights between noble houses are reglemented *Assassin's code - the formal set of rules under which Assassins operate as declared with the Great Convention *Attaché - an imperial or house beaurocrat of rank above Aide *Baronet - a "low Baron" or heriditary Lord who is not a member of the high nobility,the highest title of the low nobility equal to the Siridar-governor of a sub-fief. *Bhotani ways - the cult and tradition of the ancient Bhotani Assassin-clan *Board of Directors - the first branch of CHOAM, headed by the Emperor himself and representatives from the most powerful great houses *Bondsman - a member of the planetary middle-class of the faufreluches, who is free but not a noble and sword either to a House Minir or House Major without enjoying the privileges of protection of a Housemember. *Breeder - a person whose Genetics are considered interesting or important for the Bene Gesserit Breeding program *Byzantine Corruption - a manner of speaking among the Fremen of Arrakis.Out-freyn were said to have the Byzantine corruption which means every person has a price and can be bought or bribed, a concept alien to the Sietch community. *Captain-Major - military rank between captain and colonel *Chevalier - an imperial Knight equivalent in rank to a regent-Governor or terretorial Lord *CHOAM delegate- financial advisors, ambassadors, and diplomats of CHOAM with skills related to negotiation and financial laws. *City-district - the smallest administrative unit of a planet ruled by a house minor *Cluster of the Hawk - a medal and Commendation bestowed to valued followers of House Atreides *Colonel - a household-military rank beneath commander but above captain-major *Commander - a household-military rank beneath Warmaster but above Colonel *Computation - the mathematical skill of a mentat to calculate and relate different possible scenarios and futures and propose solutions.Its three stages or levels are Probability Computation, Straight-line computation, and Comparative Induction *Concubinage - the system of unmarried partnership without the full rights and privileges of a formal spouse.The children of bound concubines can be made official heirs.Unbound Concubunes are less well respected. *Confidante - the confidante is the personal trustee and official "best friend" of a heir *Contraband - technologies, substances and writings banned hy the great convention *corepsidon bush ink - a colour ink supposedly from Tupile *Corporal - the lowest household-military officer rank *crystal teak - a unique translucent wood from Sikun *Custodian - the second highest rank of an imperial or house beaurocrat or cuvil servant, below the HousevSteward but above the administrator.equal to the military rank of a commander *Defender of the Realm - a noble title of the Imperium, often given in Absentia *Duel - a strictly reglemented form of one to one combat after the rules of Kanly *Emporium - the second branch of CHOAM, basically the CHOAM stock exchange *Ethics Advocate - a Philosopher-Advisor sub-class of the Imperial Advocates *Exile - escape or being banished to the regions outside thecempire:Tupile *Factual Analysis- the second level of Mentat-projection *Fraternus Electi - a compilation of Bhotani lore *Free City - in the planetary administrative system a self-governed city not bound to the territory or province.An autonomous subfief ruled by a Governor chosen from the local house minor. *Gesserit Adept - an experienced member and student of the Bene Gesserit who has mastered: Prana-bindu conditioning , Weirding combat, the Voice, ritualism and Truthsaying but is not necessarily a Reverend Mother *Governor - the head of a house minor who rules a free city.in rank beneath the Knight/Chevalier or regent-Governor *Guild Peace - the peace guaranteed by the Spacing Guild by banning and exiling every House or faction of the empire that would break the great convention. *Guild Spokesman - prescient or early stage Navigators who still are Humanoid and are empowered to speak for the Guild. *Hagalian quartz - a highly praised Quartz only found on Hagal *hand of god - a situation which seems to have ocvured by direct interbüvention of the highest cosmic being *Honorarium Familia- the honor for a house retainer to be called member of the na-Familia or household, with parts of the privileges enjoyed by the house nobles. *House Adept - a bene Gesserit Adept who has been assigned to a great house and acts as its protector *House Assassin - an Assassin conditioned to be loyal to a great House *House Noble - the members of the great houses and the imperial family, the highest class of the Faufreluches *House Physician - a medic conditioned to be loyal to a great house, often a Suk doctor *Household Security - the Houses own military and police forces *House Steward - the highest rank of an imperial or house beaurocrat or civil servant, equal to the mi,itary rank of Warmaster *House Uniform - the uniform worn by attendants and Troops of a great house *Hypno-ligature - the B.G. practice to secretly conditione a potential threat to respond to a secret trigger word *Imperial College - the Training facility of the Suk Medical School *Impersonation - the combination of disguise, mimicry, and acting to impersonate someone else *Interrogator - a class of twisted Mentats or Killer medics schooled in psychology for interrogation. *Jiaz - the Art of Prophecy *Karama - sort of "Karma" or "Miracle pool" *Kingdoms - technically Planets or Systems like Ix and Tleilax outside of the Galactic empire *Knight - like the Chevalier a planetary bound noble equivalent in rank to a regent-Governor or terretorial Lord *Landsraad emissary - senators appointed to represent their Great House in the Landsraad *large black ravens - animals native to Wallach VII, raised by House Wallach *Lord - the head of a house minor who rules a province.higher in rank than a Chevalier/Knight or regent-governor, below the rank of a Baronet or Siridar-Governor of a sub-fief *Machine logic - the logical talent of a Mentat *Magistrate - the imperial or house administrator of a city-district, in rank below a Governor *Mahayana Christianity - a pre- orange catholic religion blending Christianity and Mahayana Buddhism *Master-Strategist - a military expert, often acting as House-councilor. Often a Swordmaster or Mentat. *Mastodon - gigantic beasts home to Grumman *Mating Index - a genealogy of all the Great Houses secretly kept by the BG to control their breeding program *Maula - an out-freyn class or technically a class even below the lowest classes of the faufreluches.Maulas are slaves without any legal or human rights. *Mentat-Awareness - mentat observation skill technically close to the lowest form of pre-knowledge *Mhirabasa - a diplomatic language of great complexity and precision, used only by erudite representatives of the Spacing Guild, Bene Gesserit, and Great Houses. *Na-familia - the vassals and personal entourage of a House *Navachristian Messiah - The Navachristian theologys belief that any inhabited world brings forth a Messiah or messianic figure for each age *Nexus Worlds - the Guild-Planets, housing their shipyards, factories, fuel stations, and banking facilities. *Noble-Cousine - the Lords and ladies of the Houses minor below the rank o Baronet or Siridar-Governor *Orange Catholicism - the prevalent religion of the Galactic empire.An ecumenic body of treachings combining parts of the religious teachings and traditions of almost every great religion of late human history including various forms of Christianity, Islam, Buddhism, Hinduism.OCs deity is a male-female-neuter trinity accepted as Supreme Being. *Patron - a powerful benefactor, li,ke an influential or wealthy person or organisation. Patrons of Houses minor are usually the planetary House Major. *Privateer - any enterprising criminal, mercenary or Outlaw *Projection - a mentats skill to detect and uncover hidden facts or underlying motivations *Propagandist - Agents spreading rumoursm lies and influencing the public opinion according to their Patrons will *Prophesy - a kind of presciensce *Province - usually the smaller divisions of a planetary sub-fief ruled by a Lord or noble, divided into several even smaller units called terretories cousine *Proximity Hypothesis - thethird level of Mentat-projection *Psychologist - a medic trained in psychology, often a Suk or even Killer-medic acting either as a health advisor, and healer or as an interrogator, torturer and Spy-master. *Pyretic-conscience - the effect of Suk-conditioning which keeps the Suk medic from harming or witholding help from other persons. *Ramadhán - a main festival of the Empire *Regis-familia - the closer circle of a royal or noble family.Only those related by blood without the retainers and bondsmen possibly part of the na-familia.The highest class within the Faufreluches. *Regulatory Commission - CHOAMs thirds branch which polices trade and conducts investigations into any accusations of wrongdoing *Ritualism - the Bene Gesserit Knowledge of Religion which enables them to analyze and exploit local religions and beliefs. *Saboteur - any Agent who infiltrates another group to disturb their actions. A saboteur may work with bombs and devices or be assassin, Spy, propagandist, killer-medic and much more. *sabre-toothed tiger - wild cats native to Grumman *Security Commander - a position of the service of a noble House, often held by a Swordmaster or Mentat *serf - landbound workers, part of the Pyon-class *Shaitan’s Bargain - a dangerous deal with a potential enemy which leaves one in debt with him *Siridar-Governor - the ruler of a planetary sub-fief, equal to Baronet. *Slave gladiator - parts of the Maula-class who live as professional fighters to entertain the masses in arena-fgights.Often captives in War or former criminals or even debt-slaves- *Sleeper-Agent - an Agent who has been secretly implanted into the service of a house or organisation by it´s enemies *sondagi fern-tulip - a flower native to tupile *Spymaster - technically the Chief of a houses secret service, often a Mentat or Mentat-Assassin *Subfief - any subdivision of a planetary fief from a city district to a province *Sunniva Professor - A Scholar-class trained by the Sunniva, a house minor loyal to House Tseida *Territory - a plenetary unit smaller than a province but bigger than a free city *theologians - a scholary class trained in religious lore *Troubadour - a wandering minstrel who combines playing, singing, poetry, philosophy, and comedy *Twisted conditioning - the illegal mirror of an imperial conditioning makes a Mentat a twisted-mentat, a Suk-doktor a Killer-Medic etc. *Umma - prescient, religious mystics not governed by the BG or Guild, who wander about preaching and agitating. Most high-status people consider them charlatans. *Usher of the Thistle - an aristocratic title of the Imperium *Varotan Manifesto - a Machiavellian handbook authored by Francesco Varota *Varotan Trade Fair - once a quaint cultural festival, grew into a major CHOAM event where merchants come from all over the Imperium to spend billions. *vehicular ordnance - any type of weapon installed on a vehicle *Veteran Spacefarer - mystical ancestors of the spacing Guild *Warmaster - the General-in-chief of a House. *Weirding Combat - the Bene Gesserit martial Arts form *Wild Zevec - dangerous big cats native to chusuk *Zero-bias Matrix- the final level of Mentat-projection References Retrieved from: Dune: Chronicles of the Imperium by Halloween Jack *https://projects.inklesspen.com/fatal-and-friends/halloween-jack/dune-chronicles-of-the-imperium/ Category:Dune games Category:Terms and meanings